


Blue

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [19]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: https://denimcharlie.tumblr.com/post/162186122580/blue-macdennis-moodboard





	Blue

_Everything is blue_

_His pills, his hands, his jeans_

_And now I'm covered in the colours_

_Pulled apart at the seams_

_______

 

_It was a Saturday when Mac left, just packed up all his stuff and left. Left their apartment, left Dennis, left it all behind._

_Dennis couldn’t believe it. Mac left a note._

 

_*I’m sorry Den, I love you but we aren't going anywhere, Please don’t come following*_

_Dennis didn’t really understand what Mac meant but he wasn’t going to search for him because all the years he had spent with Mac, he knew that when he said something he meant it._

 

_“He’s gone Char” Dennis sighs, wiping a tear from his eyes “I just need to move on”_

_“Dude I am so sorry” Charlie smiles sympathetically, holding Ben, his and Dee’s son._

_“He said it wasn’t going anywhere but I don’t understand why” Dennis says bluntly “Who says that after 5 years?”_

_“It does seem odd" Charlie says “Do you wanna head to a bar?”_

_“I think I’d like that Charlie” Dennis smiles weakly._

 

_They spent 5 years together, 5 years getting into all sorts of trouble together. They had brought a cheap rundown boat in hopes of doing it up but that never transpired as Charlie somehow set fire to it, or the time they brought a timeshare in Florida because they thought they were being clever. They weren’t._

_Love was strange and Dennis didn’t think he would ever understand it._


End file.
